En el velo de la noche
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Korra y Asami se conocen desde que son pequeñas, pero algo les impide ser completamente felices de jugar. Asami es una condesa y Korra la hija de los sirvientes de su padre. Ambas son separadas y años después se vuelven a encontrar y un sentimiento nuevo nace entre ambas. Pero ahora, Asami es una heredera y Korra una rebelde. Y solo la noche es testigo de aquellos sentimientos. AU


Este fic participa en la 'Semana KorrAsami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!.

En el velo nocturno.

Era el año de 1742, Ciudad República se encontraba en un momento de auge económico que sería impensable para un poblando tan pequeño como era aquella ciudad. Las calles estaban infestadas de plebeyos felices al servicio de sus amos los nobles, pues aquella ciudad era destacada por la gran cantidad de personas en cuyas venas corría sangre azul. Todos los sirvientes de aquellos nobles vivían con los lujos que jamás podrían tener laborando para alguien más en la capital, pero definitivamente, los que tenían más privilegios ante todos eran los que le servían al gran Conde Sato, cuya sangre era la más pura entre los nobles y quien poseía el mayor estatus social en toda Ciudad República. Sin duda alguna, si querías vivir decentemente, debías estar a sus órdenes y jurarle lealtad. Poseía una gran mansión de color verde olivo, bajo su mando habían más de trescientos hombres y mujeres trabajando, sirvientes, costureras, cocineras, artesanos, caballeros, pastores, y más clases de personas habitaban en ese lugar y le daban el mantenimiento justo para que estuviese siempre reluciente.

En una pequeña habitación rosa dentro de la gigantesca mansión se podía apreciar a una niña de escasos cinco años sentadita en un escritorio a su altura, su pelo negro brillaba con una intensidad cegadora y delataba su sangre real, ya que los Sato eran las únicas personas con el pelo así de negro, utilizaba un vestidito rosa hecho a la medida a mano de una costurera de la misma casa, sus verdosos ojos estaban metidos dentro de un libro de historia que su tutor le había ordenado leer. Para ella la historia que en esos momentos analizaba le era más que interesante: Hace muchos años atrás, cuando el ser humano vivía en una época llamada "La Edad del Oriente" los hombres tenían el don de poder manejar algún elemento natural; ya fuese agua, tierra, fuego o aire. En ese entonces a los seres que poseían aquella habilidad se les llamaba "maestros". La pequeña niña se sorprendió tanto que le era difícil aceptar tal verdad, pues en su época aquello era más que imposible, un ser humano ordinario jamás podría haber manejado algún elemento inanimado, sin embargo, la pequeña no dejaba de serlo y, al ver que estaba escrito en un libro que su mentor le dio, dejó de dudar y lo aceptó como una verdad.

La pequeña de ojos verdes siguió concentrada en su lectura hasta que un ruido en su ventana la alarmó, era como si alguien la tocase desde afuera. Algo asustada, la pequeña heredera del linaje Sato dejó su libro en su escritorio, se bajó de la silla y se encaminó hasta su ventanal, con cuidado, corrió la cortina con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, cuando la tela dejó de impedirle la visión lo que vio afuera de su habitación la dejó asombrada. Había una niña en su balcón, su tez era morena, usaba ropa de los sirvientes de la casa del agua, sus ojos tenían un hermoso tono azul mar, estaba peinada de una manera poco agraciada y su voluptuosa pansita se asomaba entre sus ropas denotando que le quedaban pequeñas, en sus mejillas y rodillas se podía apreciar algo de lodo, pero eso no le impedía mostrar el notorio sonrojo que poseía. La pequeña Sato pensó que aquello que veía era una ilusión, pero al ver que aquella niña tocaba el cristal de su ventana para que le abriese supo que no era producto de su mente. Casi al instante de que escuchó el repicar del cristal, abrió su ventana para dejar entrar a aquella niña que había llegado a su balcón.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó la morena con energía.

— Eh... Buenos días. — Le correspondió la noble con un saludo formal.

— ¿Quién eres? — Interrogó la niña de ojos azules.

— Me llamo Asami Sato, ¿y tú? — Cuestionó la heredera.

— Me llamo Korra, mucho gusto, Asami. — Se presentó la pequeña niña metiéndose en la habitación de la heredera Sato. — ¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Tu cuarto es tan grande como la habitación de mi mami, papi y mis tíos juntos!

— Oye... ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí arriba? — Se interesó la pequeña al recordar que su habitación estaba en el tercer piso.

— Ah, el agua me ayudó como siempre. — Expresó Korra observando todo a su alrededor. — ¿Sabes? Eres una niña muy bonita, Asami.

— G-Gracias...

— ¡Korra~~~! ¡¿Cuándo piensas bajar a jugar?! — Se escuchó la voz de un tercer niño.

— ¡Calla, Mako! — Chilló la morenita con un puchero. — ¡Oye, aquí arriba hay una niña! ¿Te parece que juegue con nosotros?

— ¡No! ¡Suficiente tenemos contigo! — Se quejó el pequeño Mako típico a esa edad.

— ¡Pues tu opinión no me importa, tonto! — Le respondió Korra mientras le sacaba la lengua a la distancia como si en serio la pudiese ver. — ¿Tu qué piensas, Bolin?

— ¡Endre más seamos, mejod! — Dijo el hermano menor de Mako con su vaga pronunciación de la "r".

— ¡Listo! Asami, ¿vienes a jugar? — Ofreció la pequeña Korra mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— Eh... No creo que mi papá me... — Pero no la dejaron terminar, pues antes de que culminara, la pequeña morena se había aventado desde su ventana. — ¡Korra!

La pequeña Asami salió de su habitación corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, cruzó interminables pasillos, esquivó a más de un sirviente, bajó las escaleras lo más veloz que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, recorrió toda la mansión Sato hasta llegar a la salida del patio donde daba su habitación, dio pequeños saltitos tratando de coger el bello picaporte de oro que arrimaba la puerta, cuando lo logró abrir, salió despedida hasta toparse con tres pequeños. Uno de ellos era Korra quien se veía en perfecto estado, el otro tenía el pelo parado y una bufanda a pesar que había calor y el ultimo, tenía un cabello chistoso que le caía en la frente y era más robusto que el anterior.

— ¡Korra! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? — Interrogó obviamente preocupada la pequeña Asami.

— ¿De qué hablas, niña? ¡Por supuesto que Korra está bien! ¡Siempre hace eso! — Obvió Mako como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Así es, Asami, ¡los elementos me ayudan todo el tiempo! — Fanfarroneó la morena exhibiendo sus nulos músculos.

— ¡Di, Kodda tiene súped podeles! — Habló Bolin con una sonrisa.

— Por cierto, el enojon de la bufanda se llama Mako. — Presentó Korra al pequeño quien de inmediato se enojó.

— ¡No me presentes, niña! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta! — Que quejó el pequeño Mako cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Y yo soy Bolin, su hedmano menor! — Se presentó el niño con una gran sonrisa.

— Hola... Yo soy Asami... Mucho gusto...

Y así fue como los tres, Korra, Asami, Mako y Bolin empezaron a sembrar una =amistad= que crecería con los juegos y el tiempo. Desde ese instante, los tres se hicieron muy amigos. Jugaban, reían y peleaban como todo niño, pero sin duda, la =amistad= que más se afianzó fue la que nació entre Asami y Korra. Por las noches, la pequeña morena se escabullía de su hogar y se encaminaba a los aposentos de la pequeña Asami quien la esperaba ansiosa cada noche pues con el velo nocturno, la heredera Sato le enseñaba lo que a ella le obligaban a aprender de día. Korra se quedó impresionada cuando supo que sus supuestos "poderes" para dominar la tierra, el fuego, agua y aire eran los mismo que los antiguos humanos tenían. Con el tiempo, la morena aprendió a leer y escribir, matemáticas, historia y algo de arte, cosas que jamás estaría pensando que un sirviente y menos una mujer pudiese aprender. Por parte de Asami, la =amistad= de Korra era lo que necesitaba para mantenerse humilde ante la sociedad tan corrupta donde vivía pues, una niña cuya mejor amiga era una sirvienta, daba a entender que eso era lo más normal del mundo, que las clases no importaban, que todos éramos iguales y teníamos las mismas capacidades, Korra se lo había dejado en claro cuando le observó escribir con una caligrafía más que deplorable "Asami" por primera vez. Cuando leyó su primera palabra la pequeña heredera se sintió feliz de que su amiga pudiese al fin entender todo lo que le rodeaba.

Pasaron dos años y ahora todos habían crecido, Asami tenía nueve años, Korra ocho, Mako nueve y Bolin siete. La =amistad= infantil estaba realmente marcada en ese entonces, pero algo nuevo empezaba a florecer, los pequeños vestigios de la adolescencia iniciaban a darse a conocer para los mayores. Mako de repente empezó a mirar con otros ojos a Asami, quien para él, era una niña realmente bonita y eso a Korra no le gustaba para nada. En más de una ocasión llegaron a pelara, fuera del conocimiento de la heredera Sato, sobre el motivo por el cual el mayor de ellos empezaba a juntarse más con la hija del amo de la casa. Aquellas riñas eran infantiles, sí, pero no menos importantes para ambos pues los dos querían demasiado a Asami y peleaban constantemente por la atención de la Sato quien quería pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga, Korra, pero que últimamente se veía en la situación de tener que incluir a Mako en ese tiempo. Bolin, al ser el más pequeño, se sentía algo alejado de sus amigos, pero eso cambió cuando encontró un pequeño zorro quien adoptó como mascota el cual se encariñó con todos y les devolvió aquella unión que habían perdido por peleas idiotas.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, el padre de Asami, Hiro Sato, notaba que su pequeña con forme crecía defendía más las ideas de igualdad entre amo y sirviente. Un día incluso le llegó a reprochar la razón por la el cual tenía tanto personal viviendo en casas que eran más pequeñas que una habitación de ellos mismos. Hiro le contestó a su hija que aquello era lo mejor que les podía dar a aquellos sirvientes, y que de entre todos los burgueses, sus siervos eran los que mejores condiciones de vida tenían. Asami no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta, pues los testimonios de Korra le llegaban a su mente. Ella sabía que su amiga vivía en una casa aún más pequeña que su habitación, que sus padres no comían para darle a ella las tres comidas al día que necesitaba y que solo los veía en la noche por unas cuantas horas antes de que ambos se fueran a dormir. Todo eso llevó a preguntarse a Asami como vivían los demás sirvientes afuera de su mansión. Aquellas ideas que desarrollaba la pequeña Sato molestaban al mayor de ellos, si alguien de alta alcurnia se enteraba de las ideas que su hija tenía, sería el hazme reír de toda Ciudad República o, aún peor, de toda Francia. Con frecuencia mandaba a sus más leales sirvientes a vigilar a que su hija no se juntara con los esclavos, pues uno de ellos debía estar ensuciando su pura mente, pero lo que en señor Sato no sabía era que aquellos "fieles sirvientes" le eran más leales a la pequeña que habían visto crecer, así que cada vez que la pequeña Asami pedía permiso para ir a jugar con sus amiguitos, la autorización era aprobada sin chistar.

Un día, el trio de amigos decidió jugar en el patio como era costumbre, Korra y Asami permanecían junta como siempre, jugaban tranquilamente con Pabu y Bolin mientras que Mako miraba con recelo la relación entre sus dos amigas. ¿Cómo era posible que Asami pasara más tiempo con Korra que con él? ¡O sea, él era más fuerte y guapo que Korra! Con esas ideas en cabeza, se acercó al par de niñas, frunció el ceño y llamó la atención de todos. Ese iba a ser el glorioso día en el que le ganara a Korra por una vez en su corta vida. La niña con poderes y el pequeño con bufanda tenían una rivalidad abismal, Korra siempre le ganaba en todos sus juegos a pesar de que él era un niño, y lo peor aún, es que él era más grande. Su ego masculino era usualmente aplastado por su amiga, así que ese sería el día en el que al fin luciría su masculinidad ante Korra y Asami ganándose su respeto.

— ¡Asami, cuando crezcamos, quiero ser tu esposo! — Sentenció de la nada Mako obligando al par de niñas y a su hermano a míralo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Mako? — Cuestionó Asami.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Tú no puedes ser su esposo! ¡Eres muy débil! ¡No la sabrías cuidar y además eres un tonto! — Bramó Korra al instante.

— Ya sé, que Korra y Mako tengan un duelo. Si Mako gana, él se convertirá cuando crezcamos en el esposo de Asami. Si Korra gana, ella lo será. — Opinó Bolin cargando a Pabu y observando a sus amigos.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo. — Aceptó la pequeña Sato.

— ¡De acuerdo! Lo haremos al estilo de los cuentos de hadas. — Proclamó Korra poniéndose una mano en el corazón imitando a un caballero.

— ¡Yo seré el caballero de armadura azul! ¡Ellos siempre se quedan con la princesa! — Habló audazmente Mako.

— ¿Eso me hace a mí la mala? — Cuestionó la morena más para sí que para el resto.

— Me gustan los villanos, Korra. — Trató de subirle la autoestima Asami, cosa que resultó.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo te protegeré, princesa Asami! — Prometió la pequeña de ojos azules mientras se agachaba y besaba la mano de la heredera Sato.

— Confío en ti, mi noble caballero oscuro Korra. — Le siguió el juego la de ojos verdes.

— ¿Empezamos ya? — Graznó Mako irritado al ver que sus amigas no se apresuraban.

La derrota de Mako además de humíllate fue rápida, ¿cuándo aprendería que su amiga contaba con la habilidad de manejar los elementos a su antojo y que, además de eso, era realmente fuerte? No lo sabía, pero solo le bastó con darle tres golpes y mover la tierra unos cuantos centímetros para hacerlo caer. La dinámica era sencilla, un uno contra uno, Mako contra Korra, el primero en caer sería el perdedor, y aun así, Korra se las arregló para hacer de ese encuentro lo más humillante para Mako.

— Creo que gané. — Dijo entusiasmada Korra con sus manos en su cadera.

— ¡No es justo, usaste tus poderes! — Bramó Mako sentándose.

— Pero fue cuando ya estabas en el suelo, lo vi. Así que mi futuro esposo será Korra. — Declaró Asami abrazando a su amiga.

Aquel encuentro pasó a la historia, pues desde ese día, los tres amigos no pudieron volver a estar juntos de nuevo. El padre de Asami ordenó a casi todos sus siervos que no se acercaran a su pequeña princesa y eso era sinónimo de que no le permitieran salir a ella, su único consuelo eran las visitas nocturnas de su amiga las cuales duraban a lo mucho dos horas, puesto que al tener la edad de ocho años, ya podía empezar su entrenamientos para convertirse en la futura sirvienta de la casa Sato. Korra le contó sobre eso a su amiga en una de las visitas nocturnas, para la morena, aquel destino era aburrido ya que gracias a la hija del amo de esa gran mansión, ahora tenían conocimiento de lugares asombrosos a los cuales quería ir con su querida =amiga= y sus otros dos =amigos=. Para Asami saber que Korra estaría ligada de por vida a ser su sirvienta le era una idea tentadora, pues podría estar con ella todos el tiempo, pero se obligó a recordar la personalidad de su amiga, independiente, testaruda, orgullosa y en algunas ocasiones no media la magnitud de sus palabras, no quería imaginarse a aquella niña teniendo una pelea al tú por tú con su padre, si aquello acontecía, ya podía irse despidiendo de su amiga por el resto de su vida, y una vida sin aquella niña no sería para nada divertida.

Pasaron los meses y las visitas de Korra se hicieron más largas, un día inclusive se quedó con Asami toda la noche, ese día sus padres le dieron el peor regaño que jamás le habían dado. Los días de ambas niñas eran monótonas, se les hacía realmente aburrido, extrañaba jugar junto con Mako y Bolin, quienes al Igual que Korra, habían empezado su entrenamiento para volverse fieles siervos de la familia Sato. El entrenamiento de Korra era relativamente sencillo: Primero debía aprender a limpiar la cocina, pues toda buena sirvienta empieza ahí, es por demás decir que cuando Korra recibió su primera orden estalló en interrogantes de porqué, pero con el tiempo aprendió a que las mayores jamás le contestaban. Asami, por otro lado, tenía igual sus problemas: para empezar, de la nada su padre llegó con un niño mayor que ella, su nombre era Iroh, según su padre, era el nieto directo de un conde o algo así. El niño era caballeroso, modesto, elegante y muy serio, todo lo contrario a su amiga Korra, y por eso le aburría tanto estar con él. Sus charlas eran muy básicas y de temas que de seguro ya le habían dicho: Política, música, artes y demás. Asami por primera vez se cuestionó la razón por la cual Korra se había fijado en ella para ser su amiga, ¡por dios! ¡Iroh era más que aburrido! Y lo peor de todo es que cuando ella le proponía jugar en el patio a las escondidas o a pillar, él se negaba rotundamente argumentando que esos eran juegos para pobres y ellos tenían más clase.

Si Asami tuviera que elegir el peor día su corta vida, elegiría ese. ¿Por qué había nacido con sangre noble? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que ser pobre? Todo era tan injusto. Todo empezó esa misma mañana cuando Iroh y ella paseaban por el jardín, solo andaban por el verde césped sin interacción alguna. La pequeña Sato se interrogaba mentalmente que harían sus =amigos=, a Mako y a Bolin no los había visto en meses y su ausencia cada vez pesaba más, a Korra la podía ver solo por las noches y esa era la espera más dolorosa, los días con Iroh a su lado se le hacían eternos y las noches con su =amiga= injustamente cortas. Suspiró para sus adentros, quería ir con sus amigos y jugar a las escondidas o a la casita como siempre, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que dio un saltó cuando escuchó a su compañero pegar un grito. Miró a su alrededor y observó a Pabu ir en su dirección, su sonrisa no pudo ser mayor al ver al pequeño zorro, abrió sus brazos y lo acogió. Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo pegar tremendo alarido al niño sino lo que veía atrás de él. Un perro realmente grande con baba en su hocico era lo que había asustado al pequeño Iroh y al zorro. Asami se quedó paralizada del miedo al darse cuenta que Iroh se había echado a correr dejándola sola. El perro la miró y empezó a correr, la iba a atacar y ellas sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar el dolor de alguna mordida. Pero nada llegó. Abrió los ojos y la observó. Korra estaba ahí asustado al perro con fuego que salía de sus manos.

A la pequeña morena le habían mandado a por agua, pues era ya la décima octava vez que arruinaba algo en la cocina, frustrada caminó hasta el poso que se haya a en el patio donde usualmente jugaba con Asami y los chicos, observó a la distancia a su =amiga=, pero también pudo divisar a Pabu corriendo y, detrás de él, un perro. ¡Iba a atacar a Asami! Dejó tirada la cubeta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que su pansita regordeta le permitió. Cuando estuvo ahí, se interpuso al perro y alzó sus manos. De la nada, de sus manitas empezó a salir fuego. ¡Podía hacer fuego! Superando la impresión original, trató de dirigir las llamas en dirección al can que trataba de atacar. En un dos por tres el perro se fue. Había salvado a Asami. La pequeña Sato se sintió aliviada al ver que todo estaba bien y, sin aviso, abrazó a su =amiga= quien no dudó en corresponderle. En algún momento, Pabu decidió pasarse a los brazos de Korra. Ese fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho el pobre zorrito. En ese justo momento, el padre de Asami llegó y lo primero que vio fue a la hija de uno de sus sirvientes con un animal entre los brazos y, según por la historia que le había contado Iroh, de seguro esa criatura que sostenía la morena era la responsable del ataque que milagrosamente no sufrió su hija. Casi al instante, le gritó a la niña de ojos verdes exigiéndole que se alejara de esa "mugrosa", por obvias razones, Asami se negó y argumentó que Korra, su =amiga= , la había salvado de un perro enorme. Pero como siempre pasa, nadie le cree a una pequeña niña.

Esa misma tarde todo empeoró, el padre de Asami se enteró por boca del pequeño Iroh que su princesa jugaba a diario con los hijos de los sirvientes y que pasaba tiempo con ellos cuando podía escaparse de sus clases -cosa que jamás hacía-. La furia del señor Sato llegó a tales extremos que mandó a llamar a los padres de Korra, Bolin y Mako de inmediato pues, hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, eran sus únicos lacayos que contaban con hijos. El despido fue inminente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él siguiese siendo compasivo, les dio de prórroga hasta las siete de la noche para encontrar un hogar, y si no lo tenían, podían quedarse hasta encontrar uno, pero les estaba negado el derecho a la mansión. Korra al enterarse de aquella mala noticia dedujo que después de eso, jamás volvería a ver a su =amiga= Asami. Esa noche, al ver que sus padres no llegaban, decidió salir e ir a despedirse de la pequeña Sato; en el camino se topó con algo brilloso que estaba tirado en el suelo. Un engranaje. Lo vio tan resplandeciente y hermoso que decidió llevárselo. Ya una vez que estuvo abajo de la ventana de Asami, le ordenó al agua que estaba en la fuente cercana que la alzara. Tocó la ventana como siempre y ésta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña niña cuyos ojos estaban rojos e hinchado a de tanto llorar.

— K-Korra, ¿qué haces a-aquí? — Preguntó entre hipidos Asami.

— Vine a decir adiós. — Contestó la morena sonriendo. — Mira te traje un presente, me lo encontré de camino aquí, no es mucho... pero es hermoso y brillante como tú.

La pequeña Korra extendió su mano y la abrió dejando ver el pequeño objeto que reflejaba el rostro lloroso de Asami quien enseguida lo reconoció como un engranaje, era algo novedoso que estaba cobrando fuerza. La heredera Sato volvió la mirada a su =amiga=, no pudo más y la abrazó con todas su fuerzas.

— ¡No te vayas, Korra! ¡Todo será tan aburrido sin ti! ¡Quiero que te quedes! ¡Tú, Mako, Bolin, Pabu, todos! — Chillaba la niña de ojos verdes.

— Lo sé, Asami... Igual me quiero quedar contigo, pero el amo Sato ya dio una orden. — Explicó la morena tratando de no llorar, si lo hacía podría parecer débil.

— En ese caso... — La chica de tez blanca dejó de abrazar a su amiga de repente y se encaminó hasta una cajonera que tenía cerca de su cama. — Quiero darte esto...

Asami de acercó a Korra de nuevo y abrió sus manitas para dejar ver un accesorio de tela azul y blanco que, cuando la morena tuviese edad, le quedaría a la perfección en el brazo.

— En mis clases de historia leí que esto era señal de la antigua Tribu Agua del Sur, de donde tú vienes... Lo hice en mis clases de costura, es para ti, Korra. — Al ver el presente, a la pequeña morena se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas.

— ¿H-Hablas en serio? — Tartamudeó cogiendo el presente entre sus diminutas manitas.

— Claro, es para que nunca me olvides... — En ese momento, Korra se frotó con fuerza los ojos y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

— ¡Jamás te olvidaría, Asami! ¡Eres mi futura esposa después de todo! — Y esas fueron sus palabras de despedida de ambas niñas.

Asami contempló a Korra irse a la distancia, en su pequeño corazón sabía que la volvería a ver, a ella y a sus dos =amigos=, después de todo, su =amistad= era realmente fuerte. Por parte de la morena, volteó una última vez para ver que su amiguita se metiese a su cuarto, una vez vio que no estaba, se fue a su casa donde sus padres ya la esperaban. Tuvo mucho miedo cuando al entrar los notó ahí, pero no la reprendieron ni nada, solo le abrazaron y la dejaron llorar en su hombro, después de todo, Asami era una =amiga= muy querida para Korra, ambas vivieron muchas experiencias juntas y habían aprendido una de la otra. Korra de la forma ilustre y Asami de la forma humana. Una vez el sol se apoderó del cielo, la familia de Korra y la de Mako y Bolin dejaron la mansión Sato para emprender una nueva vida, pero la pequeña morena jamás olvidaría a su amiga quien, desde ese día, viviría en su memoria. Pero a Asami le esperaba una noticia que movería su mundo, justo después que Korra dejara la mansión Sato, ella igual la dejó, pues su padre no se expondría que hiciera otra amistad con los sirvientes así que la mandó a Londres con su tía Kya donde estaría hasta que ella cumpliese la edad suficiente para acoplarse al mundo de la realeza.

=== Años más tarde ===

Ese día ella cumplía su décimo octavo cumpleaños, se despertó cómo todos los días con la esperanza de regresar a Ciudad República, hacía tantos años que había dejado atrás su hogar. Se paró con más fogosidad de la usual y se miró al espejo de su tocador; había crecido, ya no era una niña como la que dejó aquella ciudad francesa, no, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer de sociedad, pero algo resaltaba en el cuello de la ojiverde, algo que brillaba con los rayos del sol y que siempre le acompañó desde que había llegado a Londres, un collar que tenía como dije una tuerca. La miró, con su mano la abrazó con cariño y a su mente vino el recuerdo de una pequeña niña morena sonriente de ojos azules. Korra. No había día en el que no viniese a su mente la amiga que tanto quiso y aun quería, sus sonrisas, su control sobre los elementos y aquella energía que despedía. ¿La podría ver ahora que volviese a Ciudad República? ¿Habría cambiado? Eso se lo preguntaría después, lo importante ahora era que la vería de nuevo, a ella, a Mako y a Bolin, sus único y viejos amigos de la infancia. De seguro Mako se había vuelto un hombre formidable a la altura de Korra, Bolin, bueno, esperaba que él no hubiese cambiado nada, adoraba al pequeño y tierno Bolin de su infancia. Se metió a su vestidor y se puso su mejor traje de viaje, pues hoy volvía a Ciudad República.

Ya estaba en el carruaje que la llevaría de nuevo a su hogar después de tanto tiempo alejada, en todos eso años que paso fuera, Asami había aprendido muchas cosas, el objetivo de aquella mudanza era que ella dejase de tratar con la servidumbre y que se convirtiera en una dama de sociedad a la altura de una princesa o, inclusive, una reina. Pero no sirvió de nada, aquel amuleto que le dio Korra parecía estar maldito, pues no dejó que las ideas corruptas burguesas la invadieran, ya que aquella salida solo le sirvió para darse cuenta de que la nobleza sacaba lo peor de las personas. El único joven rescatable de una vida de vicios y sin límites que había visto cambiar de parecer fue a su, ahora, grato amigo Iroh. Con el tiempo también compartió la ideología de Asami, después de todo, era la única chica que lo soportaba o que no le lanzaba indirectas en doble sentido que él consideraba inapropiadas de una mujer, además de que, a pesar de que la muchacha de ojos verdes no lo supiese, él era su prometido desde que sus padres lo acordaron hacía ya más de quince años. En ese tiempo, Asami también aprendió autodefensa gracias a los guardias quienes la cuidaban, sobre política, pero sobre todo, invirtió bastante de su tiempo a la investigación de máquinas y a la historia de los Antiguos Maestros de los Elementos, se enteró de grandes cosas y del término "Avatar" que era acuñado a las personas que podían manejar los cuatro elementos naturales. ¡Dios, tantas cosas que debía contarle a Korra!

Pero, por desgracia, su amiga no tenía muchas cosas que contar. Es más. Ahora no deseaba nada con los de alto estatus social. Los quería ver arder en las llamas del mismo purgatorio. Apenas fueron despedidos de la mansión Sato -que ahora entendía fue por su culpa al entablar una relación con Asami-, nadie les quiso dar empleo. ¿La razón? Le había servido a Hiro Sato, podría haber sido un amo bueno con sus lacayos, pero era el más corrupto de los nobles, mujeriego, ambicioso y traicionero de toda Ciudad República. Los padres de Korra tardaron meses en conseguir un empleo, no era decente, pero al menos les daban alimento. En ese período de tiempo, Mako y Bolin perdieron a sus padres pues donde ellos habían conseguido trabajo les torturaban de día y de noche, el maltrato llegó a tal punto que sus cuerpos no resistieron y cedieron. Los niños quedaron huérfanos y ha cuidado de los padres de Korra. Pero eso no tardaría mucho. Cuando la morena cumplió su décimo segundo cumpleaños, sus padres igual partieron del mundo material gracias a que enfermaron de cólera debido al lugar donde vivían y sus alientos pocos salubres. La joven de ojos azules estalló. Fue directo con el amo de la mansión, le gritó de todo y le exigió saber el motivo por el cual jamás llamó a un médico. La respuesta que le dio el hombre fue la gota que derramó el vaso. «Ustedes son mis sirvientes, no merecen atención médica, ¡por dios! ¡Tienen suerte de que les haya permitido servirme! ¡Después de todo, trabajaron con es bastardo de Sato y con la cabaretera que tiene de hija!».

Korra no supo que le enfureció más, si el hecho de que le dijera que por ser sus sirvientes no merecían atención humana, o que hubiese insultado a Asami de esa forma, pero en ese momento perdió toda noción de sí. Fuego. Gritos. Ira. Eso era lo que la morena recordaba de ese encuentro y lo que Mako le había contado. Al parecer se enojó tanto que empezó a expedir fuego de la boca, a pesar de que sus padres le habían dicho que mantuviese sus poderes en secreto a partir de que se fueron de la mansión Sato, Korra había estado practicando en secreto con ayuda de sus recuerdos que tenía de los libros que había leído junto con Asami. Esa técnica la llama "aliento de dragón", y eso fue lo último que vio su ex-amo ante de ver toda su casa arder. Después de eso, ella junto con Bolin y Mako dejaron esa mansión y se unieron a una pandilla que luchaba contra la opresión de los burgueses, creían en la igualdad entre los hombres y que cada quien era dueño de sí mismo. Los tres amigos encajaron a la perfección en esa banda, vivían recorriendo Ciudad República y dando pequeños golpes a los burgueses más despreciables. Todo parecía mejorar para Korra, al fin había encontrado un hogar donde no la trataban tan mal a pesar de que tenía que robar para comer, pero al menos ella era su propio dueño, y no solo eso, una pareja a quien no amaba, pero si quería. Mako. Su amigo. Tardó algo de tiempo, pero al fin aceptó ser su pareja a pesar de que ella sabía que su corazón no le pertenecía a él sino a alguien más. «Asami...», en todos esos años jamás dejó de pensar en su amiga de hermoso pelo negro, ¿cómo estaría? Ahora de seguro ya era una mujer, después de todo, habían pasado ya diez años desde que la vio por última vez...

— ¿Korra? — Escuchó una voz familia la morena. — Amor, sabes que no puedes estar allá arriba, te pueden reconocer o dar un tiro. Baja de ahí.

La joven miró hacia abajo, cada vez que recordaba a su querida amiga le daba por subir a un lugar alto, eso era ya meramente por costumbre personal ya que siempre la iba a ver a su habitación que estaba a varios maestros arriba del suelo.

— Ya voy. — Susurró de mala gana Korra al tiempo que saltaba y creaba un colchón de aire bajo sus pies. — Y por favor, no me vuelvas a decir "amor", Mako.

— Korra, llevamos tres años de novios y jamás me has permitido darte un beso, al menos déjame decirte así. — Pidió el joven de bufanda roja.

— Te dije claramente que aceptaba ser tu novia porque te quería, pero aun no te amo. Por favor, dame tiempo... — Habló la chica de ojos azules con piedad.

— De acuerdo. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre nuestra relación. La jefa Lin nos llama, dice que tiene una nueva misión. — Informó Mako mientras seguía a Korra quien ya había empezado a caminar.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por las solitarias y oscuras calles francesas hasta llegar a una choza abandonada, una vez ahí, tocaron la puerta una cantidad determinada de golpes que aseguraba su identidad, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. El lugar estaba casi totalmente vacío, solo se apreciaban unas cuantas cajas de cartón, algunas velas y una que otra rata. Llegaron hasta donde había una mesa de madera donde estaban reunidos varias personas, entre ellas Bolin, pero quien destacaba más era una mujer con una edad ya avanzada quien portaba una cicatriz en la mejilla. Apenas los vio, les dirigió una mirada que decía que se acercasen, cosa que ambos jóvenes hicieron sin tardar.

— ¿Qué hay para hoy, jefa BeiFong? — Interrogó Mako, Lin y él habían desarrollado una relación algo así de madre e hijo.

— Hoy tiene una misión, niño. — Habló la mujer mayor. — Según tengo entendido: La mansión que vimos que estaba abandonada paralela a la mansión Sato fue ocupada hoy en la mañana. Su objetivo es acabar con quien sea el dueño de esa casa para dar el mensaje claro: "No vamos a permitir más opresión".

— De acuerdo. — Acató Korra mirando el mapa.

— Vale. Vamos, chicos. — Ordenó la morena dando vuelta.

— Tengan cuidado, niños. — Hablo la jefa de la banda con buenas intenciones.

Y así, el trio dejó la casa con una misión.

La noche era piadosa con todos sus habitantes, la luna daba una excelente iluminación y a Korra le alimentaba. Las calles estaba cubiertas de desechos que solo dios sabía que habían sido, las ratas corrían libremente en el pavimento y los gatos y perros peleaban entre sí por encontrar algo de comida. Tres figuras se podían ver correr en los tejados de las casas, la que iba en primer lugar resaltaba por su atuendo azulado, desde que Asami le había dicho a Korra que ella pertenecía a la Tribu Agua del Sur se había empeñado en investigar de aquella extraña civilización en sus tiempos libres y gracias a ésta, ahora siempre vestía con sus atuendos tradicionales. Después de ella, venia un joven de trabaje y gabardina crema con una bufanda, Mako adoraba aquella prenda ya que fue lo único que le dejaron sus padres antes de morir. Y por último, estaba Bolin, quien vestía de una manera más normal y en sus hombros traía a un ya crecido Pabu quien les ayudaba en las misiones a vigilar en lugares donde ellos no podían entrar. El plan era sencillo: Llegar, entrar sin hacer ruido, entregar el "mensaje" y salir sin llamar la atención o quemar todo. Sonaba fácil, pero con Korra entre sus filas no lo era, y menos la última parte.

Llegaron a su destino, todo el caserón estaba resguardado con enromes rejas de hierro oscuro, al ver este obstáculo, la morena tomó a sus amigos y, con sus habilidades, dio un saltó enorme cruzando la reja, al caer, hizo una colchón de aire que amortiguó la caída de los tres. Tan rápido como tocaron el suelo, el trio de amigos corrió hasta la entrada de la gran mansión, se agacharon y afinaron su oído para escuchar mejor. Nada. La morena enseguida invocó en su dedo una llama tan fina pero candente que hizo agua la fuerte cerradura de cobre que tenía la puerta de los sirvientes, ya que entrar por la puerta principal no era tan buena idea según Mako. Al tener acceso al interior, el trio de amigos se separó: Bolin vigilaría la planta baja, Mako las escaleras y Korra seria quien ejecutara al burgués que ocupaba el caserón. La morena recorrió los pasillos enormes de la segunda planta, todo estaba realmente oscuro, pero no podía invocar alguna llama ya que sería llamar a la muerte. Encaminó sus pasos hasta una habitación que le parecía ocupada, pues era la única donde escuchaba sonidos, abrió la puerta y se topó con un cuarto oscuro, pero con una cama en el centro con alguien adentro. Lotería. Tan rápido como pudo se aventó a su objetivo e hizo una daga de fuego apuntado a su garganta, su sorpresa fue monumental al sentir un filo en su propia piel que rodaba cierta arteria de suma importancia. Gracias al fuego, pudo divisar que su "objetivo" era en realidad una bella chica de ojos verdes y con algo peculiar en el cuello. Un engranaje. «¿Asami...?».

Había escuchado pasos por detrás de su puerta, alguien estaba allí y por lo que sabía, de seguro no eran sus empleados llevándole un vaso de agua. Tomó una navaja que su guardaespaldas en Londres le había regalado y se cubrió con las sabanas esperando el inminente ataque. Y así sucedió. Fueron segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos, pero logró poner la punta de su navaja en el cuello de su atacante antes de percibir el calor que emanaba de las manos de éste. Fuego. De sus manos salía fuego. Alzó la vista y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules que recodaba con claridad pero que, ahora, serían los dueños de sus suspiros y sonrisas robadas. Se permitió mirar el brazo de su agresor para confirmar con toda seguridad quien era, y, cuando vio un brazalete amarillento por el tiempo y roto por los años, dejó caer la daga en el acto. Sin duda alguna, quien la había atacado esa noche era su amiga. Korra.

— ¿A-Asami? — Cuestionó la morena apagando la llama de sus manos.

— ¿Korra? — Dio como respuesta la aludida.

— No me la creo, ¡eres tú! — Expresó feliz la chica de ojos azules antes de sentir un leve golpe en la cabeza. — ¿¡Después de todos estos años que no te veo y así es como saludas a tu futuro esposo!? — Bromeó la joven mientras se tallaba la cabeza.

— ¡No digas esas cosas, Korra! — Le reprendió Asami sintiendo un calor anormal en sus mejillas. — En primer lugar, ¿por qué demonios me atacaste?

— Recibí órdenes de mi jefa amargada, no sabía que eras tú... Si lo hubiese sabido estaría aquí protegiéndote de quien fuese a quien mandasen... — Explicó Korra tomando asiento alado de su amiga y prendiendo una vela para ver todo. — Wow, realmente has crecido... Estás muy hermosa...

Y era verdad, aquella chica que tenía frente a ella no era la misma Asami que conoció hacia diez años. No. Estaba más alta, incluso más que ella, su cabello brillaba más y ni que decir de su cuerpo. Sin duda alguna, expedía feminidad por los poros. Todo lo contrario a ella.

— Me refiero, a que estás aún más bella, siempre has sido hermosa, ¡pero ahora lo estás más! ¡No mal interpretes mis palabras, no te estoy cortejado ni nada! Es que... — Pero la palabrería nerviosa de Korra fue interrumpida por Asami.

— Gracias, tú estás tan linda como siempre. ¿Has hecho ejercicio? — Cuestionó la joven Sato dando como resultado que su amiga sonriese de oreja a oreja y alzara sus brazos.

— Claro que sí, este cuerpo no se mantiene fuerte solo. Anda, puedes tocar. — Permitió Korra alzando ambas cejas.

— Nunca cambias... — Fue lo único que dijo Asami antes de sucumbir a la tentación.

Dios. Jamás había tocado una piel tan suave y fuerte a la vez, los músculos de Korra eran deliciosos al tacto. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso no traía puesto una réplica exacta de la vestimenta de la Tribu Agua del Sur? Pues si así era, que el cielo los bendijera, aquellas ropas le quedaban ceñidas al cuerpo y le daban un vistazo a Asami de lo que ocultaban abajo de la ellas. Su amiga había crecido, y lo había hecho perfectamente. Sus cuevas estaban donde debían y su busto era notoriamente más grande que el suyo propio. No supo cuándo, pero se perdió en el cuerpo de la que fue alguna vez su amiga.

— Sé que estoy súper sensual, pero me gastaré si me sigues mirando así. — Habló Korra haciendo sonrojar a Asami.

— ¿Quién dice que te estaba mirando? — Bufó la chica de ojos verdes.

— Tus ojos, princesa Sato. O debería decir... ¿futura señora de Korra? — El sonrojo de la joven Sato no pudo ser peor.

— Korra, dejé esos juegos atrás ¿cómo rayos es que te acuerdas de ello? — Le interrogó Asami con curiosidad.

— Por la misma razón por la cual tú lo recuerdas, Asami... — Sonrío la morena.

— Éramos pequeñas, Korra... No sabíamos de que hablábamos... — Le acompañó en aquel acto la mujer de negra cabellera.

— Así es... — La joven de ojos azules contempló a su compañera y en ese instante todo se detuvo para ambas.

Sus miradas se encontraron como hacía años pero con un sentimiento nuevo, se atraían, se llamaban. La distancia entre ambas se empezaba a acortar y sus ojos se cerraban. Algo extraño pasaba con ambas y no sabían que era. Estaban a punto de acotar más la distancia que las separaba cuando escucharon el abrir de su puerta obligándolas a dirigir la mirada al origen del sonido.

— ¡Korra! — Gritó un joven.

— ¿Mako? — Interrogaron ambas chicas.

— ¿Asami? — Dijo Mako al ver a la muchacha.

— ¡Hermano! — Chilló Bolin. — ¿Asami?

— ¿Bolin? — Cuestionó la chica de ojos verdes antes de escuchar los gritos de sus guardias.

— ¡Korra! — Gritaron el par de hermanos corriendo hacía la ventana más cercana.

— Lo siento, Asami, creo que ya me tengo que ir. — Se disculpó la morena. — Vendré mañana a verte. — Le prometió guiñándole el ojo.

— ¡Korra, amor, es hora de irnos! — Le gritó Mako a su "pareja" con ansiedad.

— ¿Amor? — Preguntó algo irritada Asami.

— Oh, cierto. Mako es mi pareja, pero al parecer no entiende que no me gusta que me llame así. — Explicó enojada Korra. — Nos vemos mañana en la noche.

Y así, la morena cogió a sus amigas y saltaron de la segunda planta de la nueva mansión de Asami. La joven heredera corrió hacía el umbral de su ventana y se garrón de los bordes solo para contemplar como tres figuras que conocía perfectamente se perdían en la inmensidad de la noche. «Gran forma de volver a ver a tus amigos de nuevo», pensó la chica de ojos verdes antes de que más de diez guardias entraran a su habitación. El líder de todos los guardaespaldas de Asami le interrogó con desesperación si estaba bien pues sí algo le llegase a pasar a aquella joven, a todos los mandaría a asesinar el amo Hiro. La heredera Sato les tranquilizó explicándoles que todo marchaba bien, que se habían asustado al escuchar todo el alboroto y habían escapado por la ventana, pero que a ella jamás la tocaron. Con la explicación dada, los guardias se retiraron de los aposentos de Asami, ella seguía siendo una señorita y ellos hombres, así que más valía salir lo antes posible de la recamara de la hija de su jefe, no deseaban ocasionar malos entendidos que merecieran algún castigo por parte del año Sato. En cuanto se fueron, la muchacha de cabello negro dio un suspiro de alivio, miró a la luna y sin pensarlo aprisionó con su mano el pequeño engranaje que tenía en el cuello. Mañana iba a venir Korra y eso la ponía realmente feliz, sin lugar a dudas, aquella joven morena le daba un toque emociónate a su vida.

Korra, Mako y Bolin corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron, llegaron hasta una de las casas donde tenían conocidos que les apoyaban en secreto con su ideal, les permitieron la estadía por esa noche y algo de comida. BeiFong se enojaría muchísimo cuando se enterara que habían fallado en su misión, pero por extraño que parezca, a Korra no le molestaba eso, ¡había visto a Asami! ¡A su amiga! ¡Después de diez año! Dios, no había estado tan feliz desde que le había regalado ese amuleto de la Tribu Agua del Sur que tenía en su brazo. Toda esa noche la morena sonrío sin parar dejando extrañados a sus dos amigos, no la habían visto sonreír de esa forma tan ilusionada e inocente desde hacía ya un buen rato. Mañana en la noche iría de nuevo a esa mansión a ver a su amiga, de seguro tenía cosas realmente importantes que contarle.

El día llegó y Asami no podía estar más feliz que nunca, saltó prácticamente de cama, se arregló y bajo a desayunar, ahí, esperándola estaba Iroh, su amigo, con la sonrisa más radiante del mundo lo recibió y el joven supuso que algo excelente le había pasado ayer, lástima que aquella sonrisa pronto se desvanecería de sus labios. No era normal que él, ahora comandante, Iroh la viajara desde Londres hasta Francia solo para hacerle una visita informal, apenas Asami se sentó en la mesa el joven de ojos miel le contó de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba Ciudad República. Al parecer una banda de revolucionarios estaba empezando a atacar a los nobles con el objetivo de proclamar su libertad, aquella noticia no sorprendió para nada a la heredera Sato, ya era hora de que los ciervos se alzaran y empezaran a hablar. A pesar de que Iroh estaba preocupado por aquello, se seria mortificado por Asami, ella podría ser la próxima víctima de aquellos criminales por el simple hecho de poseer el apellido Sato. Esa tarde todo culminó en que Iroh se iría a vivir con la joven de ojos verdes, obviamente ésta se negó rotundamente, pero no le quedó más remedio que acepar cuando el joven le mencionó -falsamente- que eran ordenes de su padre.

Después de una reprendida digna de nobles, Korra, Mako y Bolin pudieron irse a su escondite: Una casa abandonada que se creía embrujada, aunque en realidad fuese Korra usando sus poderes sobre el aire para mover cosas cuando algún curioso entraba. Apenas llegó, fue al techo y ahí se quedó contemplando el cielo. Hoy iría a ver a Asami, le contaría todo lo que vivió esos años y le mostraría su mejora en el dominio de los elementos. Sonrío para sí al rememorar a la joven de ojos verdes, si cuando era pequeña pensó que era bella, ahora era hermosa ante sus ojos. A veces, solo a veces, deseaba poder ser una noble para poder estar con ella sin escabullirse tanto, pero luego recodaba la vida tan patética que llevaban los burgueses, agradecía que Asami no fuese así, en sus ojos no había ambición, odio, o maldad. No. Había inocencia, pureza y amabilidad en su estado más puro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las memorias de cuando era realmente feliz la invadieran: Aquellos juegos infantiles, cuando escribió «Asami» por primera vez, las cosas que aprendió gracias a su amiga, cuando leyó un libro por primera vez, esa tarde donde conoció a Asami. Tantas cosas que disfrutó en su infancia que parecían tan lejanas, ahora estaban más cerca que nunca. Su amiga estaba ahí, no precisamente con ella, pero al menos en la misma ciudad y eso le provocaba sonrisas estúpidas. Sin darse cuenta, Korra estaba cayendo en la magia de Asami, y esa magia era llamada por los mortales amor.

La oscuridad se apoderó del cielo nocturno y esa era la señal para la morena de que debía partir. Esperó pacientemente que sus compañeros se durmieran y emprendió el viaje hacia la mansión de Asami. Atravesó calles, tejados, rejas, guardias y alguno que otro animal nocturno, pero al fin estaba ahí, abajo de la ventana de su amiga como cuando era pequeña. Sonrío. En un solo movimiento de brazos, creó un mini torbellino que la alzó hasta toparse con la ventana de la heredera de los Sato, obedeciendo su costumbre, tocó el cristal y esperó a que la joven que estaba del otro lado le abriera. No tardó ni dos minutos cuando la hermosa ventana se abrió de par en par dejando ver una empijamada Asami que le sonreía. Dios, como había extrañado ese rostro.

— Hola, te estaba esperando. — Habló la joven de ojos verdes.

— Perdón por el retardo, Mako se duerme algo tarde, así que tuve que esperar bastante. — Explicó la morena entrando en la habitación de la muchacha. — Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Para empezar: Mis padres murieron hace ya bastante tiempo.

Pasó el tiempo y las visitas de Korra se fueron haciendo más usuales como antes. La morena le platicó a Asami lo que había pasado con sus padres, el incendio, como llegó a las puertas de Lin y que ahora su trabajo era asesinar a los nobles que le pidiese Lin. A diferencia de como ella pescaba que actuaría, la heredera felicitó a BeiFong, al fin alguien hacía algo decente, no de la firma que ella lo haría, pero aun así, el pueblo se estaba alzando contra la opresión. Por otra parte, cuando Asami escuchó sobre la muerte de los padres de Korra y las circunstancias en las que sucedieron, la ira la invadió por completo. Conocía a sus padres, eran excelentes personas y siempre dejaban a Korra jugar con ella, ¿por qué merecían un trato tan desigual? No lo soportaba. Y se odió a si misma por no haber estado junto a su amiga, quizá, solo quizá, ella pudiese haber hecho algo para evitar que esa desgracia pasara.

Pero eso no es todo, Korra se enteró de toda la cosas grandiosas que hizo Asami en Londres. Aprendió a hablar más de tres idiomas distintos, artes marciales e indagó sobre su propia naturaleza. Al parecer, ella era "El Avatar", una especie rara de maestro que podía controlar los cinco elementos. Según le contó su amiga, eran personas realmente importantes, claro, antes de que los maestros se extinguiesen. También se enteró de que Iroh, el bebé mimando que estaba siempre con Asami, ahora era un general que compartía sus ideales, se volvió su amigo, pero claro estaba, no tan especial como Korra. Una de las cosas que surgieron en las conversaciones nocturnas fue el tema de Mako el cual, por extraño que sonase, irritó bastante a Asami, pero eso sólo consiguió que la morena disfrutará de verla enojada. Con forme pasaron las noches, la intimidad de ambas muchachas fue creciendo a tal punto que Korra se acostaba libremente en las piernas de Asami y se dejaba mimar por ella como si fuera un gran felino, el juego infantil que tenían donde la heredera era la "esposa" de la morena revivió también, pero con un tono más adulto que sólo sirvió de pauta para los sentimientos que tenían. Un día mientras Korra estaba en el techo de su guarida durmiendo plácidamente, estaba soñando con Asami de nuevo, en aquella ilusión la joven de ojos verdes acariciaba como siempre su cuerpo, pero algo estaba cambiando, las caricias se hicieron más picantes y la mirada verde de la joven Sato desprendía deseo, y eso le encantó a Korra, una cosa llevó a la otra y aquel sueño se volvió el más erótico que la morena hubiese tenido. Se despertó agitada y sudorosa y al recordar aquel sueño su mundo se viró de cabeza, se tomó la cara con las manos y suspiró cansada. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Sabía la respuesta, desde que la vio cuando era pequeña, se sentó alterada y con la respiración agitada al darse cuenta de las cosas, estaba total y locamente enamorada de Asami.

Para la heredera Sato le fue más difícil aceptar lo que sentía por su "amiga", pues ella había crecido en un entorno donde los hombres se casaban con las mujeres. Pero la atracción que sentía por Korra era abismal, cada vez que la veía quería que sus fuertes brazos la acogieran y no la soltara, en más de una ocasión se sorprendió viéndole los labios achocolatados y en su mente recreaba la sensación de cómo se sentiría probarlos. Pero no debía, ella era una mujer y las mujeres no se podían enamorar entre sí... ¿O sí se podía? En ese insiste recordó algo que vio en una de las pocas fiestas a las que asistió. Mientras buscaba a Iroh que había desaparecido misteriosamente llegó hasta una habitación algo alejada, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pensó que quizá ahí estaba su amigo. Gran error. Al abrir la plancha de madera observó con lujo de detalles a dos mujeres compartir lecho, y no de un modo amistoso, no, sus pieles se encontraban y se tocaba. La joven Asami solo pudo sonrojarse y darse media vuelta dejando a las chicas seguir con su faena. Quizá era mal visto por la sociedad burguesa, pero era más que obvio que esas cosas ocurrían en casi todas las fiestas donde iban los mismos nobles, ahora que rememoraba aquella escena, quizá si podría estar con Korra después de todo. Pero solo faltaba una cosa, que la morena sintiese lo mismo que ella.

Una de las tantas noches que Korra fue a visitar a Asami, pasó aquel mágico momento que inició aquella extraña relación entre amabas chicas. La luna estaba en su punto más alto y el cielo despejado, la mansión donde habitaba la heredera Sato estaba extrañamente vacía, solo los guardias quienes ya estaban al tanto de las visitas nocturnas que tenía su ama eran los únicos que deambulan por los pasillos del caserón. Korra estaba a nada de irse, ese mismo día tenía una misión "secreta" que no era tan secreta, ya que Asami le brindó toda la información necesaria sobre su objeto, que cumplir. Así que se paró de las cómodas y suaves piernas de su amiga, se aplanó un poco la ropa y se dirigió a la ventana lista para saltar. Ya estaba lista, una pierna en el umbral de ventana y su mano apoyada sobre el fino cristal. Viró su cabeza y contempló la figura de aquella chica que la volvía loca.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir, cariño. — Bromeó Korra como cuando eran pequeñas.

— Cuídate, no te expongas mucho, cielo. — Le siguió el juego Asami con una sonrisa.

— ¿No habrá beso de despedida? — Aumentó el nivel la morena.

— De acuerdo. — Accedió la joven de ojos verdes y sin hacerse de rogar, le dio un leve meso en la mejilla a su amiga.

— Está bien. — Y dicho esto, antes de que Korra saltara, tomó a Asami de la cadera y unió sus labios en un tímido y amoroso primer beso. — Nos vemos mañana.

Aquel beso fue el inicio de todo y la perdición de amabas chicas. Las noches siguieron su curso y las "despedidas" fueron aumentando. Primero fueron besos, luego caricias y así hasta que ambas mujeres terminaron uniendo sus cuerpos y almas en aquel acto donde las dos eran meramente principiantes. Pero no importaba. Se amaban, siempre lo hicieron y lo sabían, pero aquel amor seguía bajo la oscuridad de la noche porque de mañana ella era Asami Sato, heredera del conde Hiro Sato; y la otra era Korra, pareja de Mako y Joker de la pequeña banda rebelde que se negaba a aceptar a los burgueses. Tenían vidas paralelas, pero cuando la oscuridad caía, ellas era simplemente Korra y Asami, dos amigas que ya no podían seguir cargando con ese título y la noble lo sabía de antemano. No. Ya no eran amigas, ahora ambas tenían un título distinto. Amantes. Así es, ambas se adoraban, se amaban, querían, respetaban y cuidaban, compartían lecho y aquel acto que solo personas "casadas" podían hacer. Y eran felices, se notaba, Korra hacía mejor su trabajo que antes, trabaja de otra manera a Mako y siempre estaba de ánimos para hacer bromas con Bolin, cosa que no hacía desde hacía ya un tiempo. Por parte de Asami, siempre llevaba una sonrisa risueña en la cara, cuando Iroh llegaba a visitarla lo atendía como toda una señora casada, cosa que alegró al joven al ver cómo había cambiado su tacto con él. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección y, para Korra y Asami, eso era más que bien recibido.

Pero no todo es color de rosa.

Ellas jamás podrían estar juntas y siempre una pequeña voz se los recordaba.

Un día en una de las muchas visitas de Iroh Asami se enteró de algo que le provocaría un profundo dolor y una agustina tremenda. Todo parecía normal, el joven de ojos miel estaba sentado junto a su amiga de toda la vida en el patio trasero de la mansión, su anfitriona le contaba con aquel hermoso brillo en los ojos toda las historias que había vivido con Korra desde su infancia, aquello no era novedoso para el general, últimamente se la pasaba haciendo mención de la morena sin parar y él sabía la razón, era su mejor amiga y al fin estaba juntas de nuevo; jamás le quiso dar explicación de cómo es que ambas se veían, pero no las necesitaba, confiaba en Asami así que sabía que no estaba haciendo nada realmente estúpido. Prendido en la belleza de la heredera Sato, no pudo evitar tomarla de la mano y en ese momento la joven de ojos verdes se sintió alterada. Con sutileza, se deshizo del agarre de Iroh y le dio una sonrisa algo forzada, mientras más tiempo estaba con Korra, su cuerpo se acostumbraba a solo ser tocado por las manos de la ella. El general, avergonzado de lo que hizo, solo se disculpó y, para acompañar su disculpa, le informó a su amiga que su padre la visitaría al día siguiente para darle una noticia. Se arrepintió de decirle aquello. Su rostro se contrajo y sus ojos expresaron miedo. Su padre la visitaría, Korra no podría ir esas noches o, peor aún, las encontrarían en pleno acto amoroso. Pero lo que terminó por arruinar el momento fue al enteraste que noticia le iba a dar su padre por boca de Iroh. Su compromiso con el general.

Ese día Korra se sintió mal, tuvo un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no la dejó entrenar ni un solo momento, jamás se sintió tan mal en su vida y se preguntó con seriedad si podría ir a visitar a Asami en ese estado. Mako se sentía algo alterado por su novia, una noche se dio cuenta que todos los crepúsculos su amada morena salía a hurtadillas de su guardia a quien sabe dónde, ¿acaso estaría viendo a otro muchacho? No, para nada, siempre que regresaba olía a mujer, más específicamente, a Asami. Todo fuese normal, de no ser hasta que se dio cuenta de las marcas que tenía en el cuello y que al parecer portaba con orgullo, también llevaba cicatrices nuevas en la espalda que parecían hechas con uñas. Tenía dos teorías: Le estaba engañando con Asami -que era poco probable, después de todo era una mujer-, o se estaba metiendo en peleas callejeras de nuevo e iba con Asami para que la curase. Al parecer era la segunda, pues en todo ese día no se pudo parar por dolor en el pecho, así que la estuvo cuidando toda esa tarde. Mientras Korra dormía, en sueños susurraba el nombre de la heredera Sato, la llamaba con desesperación como cuando era niña y tenía una pesadilla. Algo no estaba bien, Mako lo sabía, pero no se imaginaba que era, pero la morena sí. Algo le había pasado a Asami.

Al caer el sol y alzarse la luna, la morena salió de su cama habiéndose asegurado que todos dormían, miró a Mako quien la había estado cuidando y se sintió mal por él, le estaba engañando descaradamente con su mejor amiga... Miró al suelo avergonzado y siguió avanzando, su compañero debía saber la verdad, pero no ese día, algo le había pasado a Asami y debía ir cuanto antes a verla. Llegó a la mansión e hizo el ritual de siempre, pero esta vez hubo una novedad: Apenas se adentró a la habitación de la joven Sato, ésta se le abalanzó y la besó con una intensidad tremenda, Korra tuvo que poner los pies más que firmes para no caer al vacío. Okey, Asami jamás la recibía así de...¿enérgica? ¡Pero estaba agradecida por el gesto! El beso fue aumentado de intensidad y ambas llegaron a donde se suponía que todo acabaría. Entregándose de nuevo esa noche con la luna de testigo como era ya costumbre. Korra estrechaba entre sus brazos a Asami, amaba sentir su ligero y delicado cuerpo contra el musculoso y fornido de ella, encajaba perfectamente en el espacio vacío que dejaba; sentía las suaves manos de la heredera acariciar su brazo con amor y le calmaba. Pero algo no estaba bien, desde que entró esos hermosos ojos verdes jamás le miraron y eso era extraño, y más para ella quien conocía perfectamente a la condesa.

— Hey, Asami, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó la morena curiosa de saber la razón por la cual su amante no le miraba.

— No... No lo estoy, Korra. — Respondió sinceramente la joven de ojos verdes acurrucándose más en el cuerpo de su ex-amiga.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te lastimé con mis mordidas? Si es así, te ruego que me disculpes, ya sabes que me dejo llevar y... — Pero el parloteo de Korra fue interrumpido por unos fino labios.

— No... No se trata de eso... Al contrario, adoro que me muerdas. Además, si fuera así, yo tendría que estar más que apenada por rasguñar tu espalda cada vez que hacemos esto. — Trató de bromear la heredera, pero a su mente vino la noticia que Iroh le había dado. — Korra... ¿me amas?

— No, solo te he besado y me he acostado contigo porque somos las mejores amigas del mundo. — Contestó de manera sarcástica la morena.

— ¡Lo estoy preguntando en serio! — Le reprendió Asami con ese tono de "es importante".

— Si, te amo, más que a mi vida. — Le respondió Korra con la misma seriedad que tuvo la pregunta inicial.

— Yo igual te amo, te he amado desde... dios... creo que desde que atravesaste esa ventana por primera vez... Tu pansita era realmente linda. — Confesó Asami entre risas.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas pidiendo que suba de peso?! — Dijo falsamente indignada Korra haciendo un pucherito de esos que Asami adoraba.

— No, para nada...

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Quiso saber la morena.

— Korra... hay algo que debo decirte... — La condesa se sentó y miró aquellos hermoso ojos azules que tanto amaba y que sabía lo heriría con las palabras que iba decir. — Me voy a casar con Iroh.

Su mundo se detuvo. Su corazón paró por unos segundos. Y su mente dejó de funcionar. ¿Asami... se iba a... casar? No. No. No. Debía ser una broma, ¿verdad? Ella no se podía casar, o sea, ¡estaba con ella! «Idiota, solo está contigo por las noches... Ella es una condesa de sangre burguesa, tú una rebelde cuya cabeza tiene precio... ¿a quién tratabas de engañar? Sabías que tú relación con ella jamás iba a funcionar. Tú no eres un noble bastardo», aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Korra y, para su desgracia, tenían razón. Ella no era de sangre noble, aquella relación estaba destinada al fracaso desde sus inicios, inclusive cuando eran pequeñas, todo acabó en tragedia para ambas.

— Entonces... ¿está es la última noche que puedo estar contigo, no? — Preguntó la morena tratando de que su voz no saliera tan quebrada.

— No... No... No... — Pero la primera en romper en llanto fue Asami. — Korra, no quiero que este sea el fin... Te amo... No quiero que estés lejos de nuevo...

— Hey, hey, deja de llorar... — Dicho esto, la ojiazul tomó el mentón de su amante y secó su lagrima con ligeros besos. — Sabes que odio verte triste...

— Korra, no me quiero casar, quiero estar contigo... pero mi padre... — Esta vez fue el turno de la rebelde de interrumpir a la condesa.

— Lo sé, amas demasiado a tu padre y por eso debes hacer lo que él te diga... — Y así, la morena dejó de abrazar a Asami y empezó a vestirse.

— ¿Ya te vas? Pero si el sol aun no sale... — Interrogó la joven Sato aun solloza.

— Asami, entre más lejos esté más fácil será la boda para ti...

— Korra... — Susurró la muchacha de ojos verdes, jamás pensó ver tanta madurez en aquella mujer. Si ya estaba enamorada, ahora lo estaba más.

Cuando la morena se terminó de vestir, se dirigió alado de Asami quien ya estaba parada y con su bata puesta. Decirle adiós era más que difícil, pero no debía llorar, no quería preocuparla más y que eso ocasionara que tomara una mala decisión.

— Quizá vuelva a verte... — En ese momento lo único que sintió Korra fueron los brazos de Asami rodeándola y su rostro ocultándose en su cuello. — Cuando regrese... quiero verte con una sonrisa en los labios... Después me iré un tiempo y cuando vuelva... quiero ver muchos niños mimamos corriendo de aquí para allá... estaré dispuesta a darles una lección de humildad... — La voz de Korra era entrecortada y el llanto ya se empezaba a asomar.

— Idiota... no tienes que fingir ser fuerte...

Y con esas palabras, Korra rompió en llanto y, por última vez, abrazó aquel cuerpo femenino que tanto amaba. Aspiró su dulce aroma y besó por última vez aquellos labios. Amabas desearon que ese momento jamás terminara, que por alguna extraña razón el tiempo se congelase y que jamás volvería a avanzar. Pero fue inútil, las horas pasaban y el sol salió indicándole a Korra que era tiempo de irse. Se separó con un arduo trabajo de Asami y se dirigió directo a la ventana, le miró y saltó. Por un instante quiso que sus poderes no respondieran, así le daría fin a ese dolor que llevaba en el corazón, pero para su desgracia o fortuna, su aire-control -como había aprendido que se llamaba- se activó sin fallar. Con lágrima en los ojos se alejó de la mansión y, a su vez, de la única persona que amaba en todo el mundo. No volvería. No debía regresar y hacerle las cosas a Asami más difíciles. Quisiera o no, ella debía cumplir con su labor: Casarse y darle más herederos a los Sato. Además, ella tenía su propio objetivo: Derrumbar a la nobleza. Sonrío con amargura, cuando le contó a Asami sobre eso ambas hicieron planes de cuando eso pasase, la condesa se iría a vivir con Korra y explotarían en mundo juntas. Esos sueños parecían hermosos y tan cercanos en ese instante, ahora, eran lejanos y amargos.

Asami solo miró como Korra se alejaba con la promesa de jamás volver, apenas la perdió de vista cayó de rodillas, cubrió su rostro y el llanto empezó. Lloró en silencio y maldijo de nuevo su sangre noble. ¿Este era el precio que debía pagar por ser quién es? Primero la separaban de sus únicos amigos para volverse una "señorita de sociedad", ahora al fin que había encontrado el amor, el amor verdadero y uno realmente puro, la noticia de que se tenía que casar con alguien que consideraba un amigo le enojó, y lo peor era que aquella orden fue directa de su padre. No lo quería creer, el mismo padre que el crío con "libertad", ahora le exigía dar su mano a alguien que no amaba. A su mente llegaron fantasías hermosas: Korra había logrado derrocar a los nobles de sus derechos que se ponían arriba de los siervos, la venia a buscar y ambas viajaban por todo el mundo. Aquellos eran sus planes, pero ahora podía ver como desaparecían. Ella se volvería la mujer de Iroh y, posiblemente, madre. Toda su vida ya había sido planeada y ella ni en cuenta, un duro golpe, cierto, pero no tanto como perder a Korra por segunda vez. Ya no besaría aquellos labios, no miraría aquellos hermosos ojos azules, no sentiría aquella piel morena bajo su tacto y, sobre todo, no tendría ese calor que ella desprendía y que necesitaba con tanta urgencia para seguir en ese mundo noble.

Korra llegó a su guarida con lágrimas en los ojos, Mako ya estaba ahí para recibirla, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada de desdén por parte de su "pareja" y siguió de largo, se subió al techo y se sentó, tomó sus rodillas como solía hacer cuando estaba deprimida y escondió su rostro entre ellas. Aun no podía creer que había dejado a Asami, ya no la volvería a ver, no la besaría, no escucharía su hermosa risa, no sentiría aquel cuerpo temblar bajo el suyo, no se deleitaría con sus gemidos, su voz, sus ojos. Todo. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus azules ojos y se escondió aún más. La primera vez que la perdió no se sintió tan mal, tenía a sus padres con ella y a sus amigos a su lado. Pero ahora, en ese momento, sus padres no estaban y sus amigos no podrían entender un asunto tan complejo como sus sentimientos por su ex-amiga. ¿Qué debía hacer? «Idiota, sabes perfectamente que hacer... se lo dijiste y ahora lo debes cumplir», se reprochó mentalmente. Pero, ¿realmente lo quería hacer? En todos los libros de romance que había leído junto con Asami, a los protagonistas les pasaban cosas así y normalmente el príncipe iba a secuestrar a su princesa y vivían felices para siempre. «Pero esto es la vida real, si haces eso, tu cabeza valdría el doble de lo que ya vale ahora», se recriminó de nuevo Korra. No veía ninguna salida a su situación, ojalá jamás la hubiese conocido, ojalá la hubiese asesinado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así ninguna de las dos sufriría y podrían seguir con sus vidas.

— Korra, ¿estás bien? — Escuchó una voz, era Mako.

— Largarte, no estoy de humor. — Le soltó frívolamente, pero solo ocasionó que su "pareja" de sentase a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿A caso perdiste en tus peleas nocturnas? — Trató de bromear el joven con bufanda.

— ¡Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas! ¡No tienes idea de lo que acabo de perder! — Gritó Korra alterada.

— ¿¡Qué no sé de lo que hablo!? ¡Claro! ¡Mi novia se va todas las noches a dios sabe dónde y regresa lastimada, pero con una estúpida sonrisa! Mira, Korra, no sé en qué tontas peleas te has metido durante todas estas noches, pero sin perder una sola te pone así, quiero decirte que no es el fin del mundo, hay muchas más... — Pero la morena interrumpió en el acto a Mako, estaba enferma de escuchar tantas idioteces de lo que se suponía hacía.

— ¡Acabo de perder a la única persona que he amado en toda mi miserable vida! — Soltó de repente Korra dejando mudo a su compañero rebelde.

— ¿Qué...? — Trató de comprender el de bufanda.

— La acabo de perder... Mako... Acabo de perder a Asami... se va a casar... la dejé hoy... le prometí que no volvería... — Sollozaba la morena contra sí misma.

— Vamos, Kora... No te pongas así, Asami tenía que dejar algún día sus amistades de cuando era pequeña, así son todos los nobles y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No llores por ella, sabíamos que acabaría así, no todo el tiempo sería la misma Asami que jugaba con nosotros de pequeños... — La mirada que le dio Korra lo dejó perplejo, «creo que no estoy ayudando...»

— Mako, no entiendes nada. — La muchacha de ojos azules se paró y miró el sol que estaba empezando a descender. — Asami sigue y seguirá siendo la misa, su sonrisa, su forma de reír, la misma forma de fruncir la nariz cuando se enoja, aquellos ideales que formaron lo míos propios, su dedicación a los demás, su amor incondicional a todos. La única diferencia es que creció, tiene más responsabilidades. Ahora es más hermosa, su pelo más suave, su voz más melódica, sus labios más rojos... es su único cambio... Pero es la misma que conocimos, lo sé, lo he comprobado.

— Korra si no te conociera diría que estas enamora de... — La sonrisa que le dio su novia lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Enamorada de Asami? — Y de nuevo miró el cielo. — Lo estoy, Mako... Desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Tengo sus besos grabados en los labios, sus caricias tatuadas en la piel y cargó con orgullo los estigmas que me deja en la espalda cuando descubrimos el placer mutuo... Perdón, Mako, sabía que debí decírtelo antes... pero yo estoy loca y plenamente enamorada de Asami Sato.

El joven de bufanda primero se quedó estático, ¿su novia amaba a su mejor amiga? O sea... ¿Una mujer? Ahora todo era más claro para él. Las salidas nocturnas, las marcas, las sonrisas, el olor que aquella chica desprendía cuando llegaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le sorprendía, desde pequeña ella había desarrollado una afinidad por Asami, siempre estaba con ella, siempre queriendo impresionarla con hazañas de fuerza, valentía e inteligencia. En ese tiempo se atrevería a decir que Korra parecía un niño enamorado. Ahora la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, como si de una damisela se tratase, tan frágil como la mujer que era y que se empeñaba a enterar constantemente sometiendo su cuerpo a ejercicio continuo, por eso él se había enamorado de ella, porque no era débil como las otras mujeres, pero era porque no tenía su debilidad cerca, y ahora que Amasi estaba ahí, ella había cambiado drásticamente, sonreía más y daba todo de sí y por eso odiaba verla así de mal, esa no era la Korra que él había conocido y que, de seguro, Asami amaba tanto o más que él mismo.

— Pues si la amas, ve por ella. — Le ordenó Mako cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué? — Susurró Korra aun incrédula ante las palabras de su compañero.

— La Korra que yo conozco no se dejaría mangonear por un noble, ¿no?

— Pero el padre de Asami le dijo que...

— El padre de Asami fue el que despidió a tus padres, a los míos, quienes ahora están muertos, ¿planeas que ese hombre te quite algo más? — Las palabras de Mako resonaron en su mente y tenía razón. Hiro ya le había quitado a sus padres, no iba a permitir que le arrebatara a Asami por un capricho de nobles.

— A veces eres digno de que Lin te llame su sucesor, ¿sabes? — Comentó entre risas Korra mientras tomaba la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo.

— Hey... Hey... Korra, baja eso... — Advirtió Mako algo alterado al ver que su amiga se estaba acercado la navaja al cuello.

Pero no hizo lo que él pensaba. Korra se tomó el pelo y, con el objeto afilado, cortó su largo pelo. Se despeinó un poco y miró a Mako con una sonrisa que jamás había visto antes en los labios de la morena.

— ¿Qué? Con el pelo largo me van a reconocer cuando intente entrar en la mansión Sato. — Explicó la joven caminando hacia las escaleras que conectaban para con el techo. — Mako... — Llamó Korra a su amigo.

— ¿Si? — Cuestionó el joven.

— Gracias... Al fin te volviste un hombre. — Y dicho eso, la muchacha de ojos azules empezó su andar a lo desconocido.

— Tonta... siempre lo he sido... — Musitó el joven de bufanda.

Asami se despertó entre llanto y el aroma de Korra en sus sabanas, con pereza se despertó y con sus sabanas envolvió su desnudo cuerpo, miró al espejo y lo que observó ahí era casi lo mismo a lo que siempre veía, pero con un sentimiento distinto. Ojos rojos, sin ropa, cara deplorable, cabello enmarañado y marcas que habían sido realizada hacia unas horas. Al ver las dulces y pequeñas mordidas la heredera rompió en llanto. ¿Por qué tenía que casarse? Siempre detestó esa costumbre de los compromisos, ella era una persona, de sangre real o no, seguía teniendo sentimientos y no podía obligarse a amar a alguien que no quería. Pero era inútil. Korra había tomado ya una decisión por el bienestar de ambas, y cuando la morena tomaba ese semblante tan serio que usó para comunicarle que esa noche seria la última vez que la viera, Asami ya no tenía esperanzas de volver a ver a su amante de nuevo. Con la sabana aun rodeándola, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que tenía en su habitación, extendió su mano y tomó el engranaje que tenía en su cuello, era lo único que le quedaba de Korra como siempre, aquella pieza metálica y los recuerdos en su mente.

Una sierva llegó a la habitación de la heredera Sato para despertarla al ver que su joven ama no bajaba, Hiro, el amo de la casa, ya había llegado y estaba ansioso por ver a su pequeña princesa. La mujer abrió la puerta de la recamara de Asami y sintió lastima por su joven ama, se podía ver que había estado llorando, estaba envuelta entre las sabanas como si no quisiera despegarse de ellas y su cara parecía de enferma. La mujer suspiró con tristeza, tenía conocimiento de que alguien la visitaba por las noches, pero jamás pensó que fuera alguien así de especial para la ama Asami. Sin mucho remedio, despertó a la heredera y le ayudó a vestirse, le colocó algo de maquillaje para disimular un poco el mal estado en el que se encontraba y le informó que su padre ya estaba abajo junto con el general Iroh. Esa noche se daría una gran fiesta para anunciar su compromiso, así que debía alistar todo antes de tiempo. La muchacha de ojos verdes agradeció de antemano el servicio dado y, con una triste y melancólica sonrisa, se despidió de la mujer que le ayudó. Por eso todos sus sirvientes le eran fíen a aquella joven, jamás les trataba mal aunque su estado de ánimo fuera el peor, pero aquel trato amable solo ayudaba a que extrañase aún más a Korra, todo le recordaba a ella, la veía en todos lados y a cada rato las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de ella. Pero no podía, Korra no iba a volver como en los cuentos de hadas donde el caballero siempre rescata a la princesa.

La noche cubrió el cielo nocturno y la mansión Sato se llenó de gente importante: Nobles, alfareros importantes, empresarios y negociadores. Todos estaban ahí reunidos por la gran noticia de que la joven y bella Asami Sato se iría a casar con el gran general Iroh. Las copas chocaban, la música sonaba y las felicitaciones abundaban. Pero la felicidad no era homogénea, la anfitriona permanecía alejada, distante, pero como le habían adoctrinado a ser una dama de sociedad, se mantenía cortes con todos aquellos que se le acercaran, en su mente solo habitaba la culpa y el deseo de que cierta morena viniese, si la veía de nuevo, mandaba al demonio toda esa charla que le dio esa noche y se quedaba con ella. A veces, Asami era igual de impulsiva que Korra. Sin embargo, en esos momentos la misma Korra agradecía ser impulsiva, pues, gracias a eso y a las palabras de Mako, ahora estaba allí, parada frente a la mansión que alguna vez fue su hogar y donde conoció a la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo. Se puso su capucha y entró por donde los sirvientes solían tener acceso a la mansión, aun recordaba ese lugar como la palma de su mano y si conocía bien a Asami, de seguro en cuanto se hastiara de los invitados se iría al patio a recordar los viejos tiempos. Ahí la atraparía y le diría todo lo que pensaba, y si era necesario, la raptaría para llevársela. No dejaría que Hiro le quitara a Asami, no esta vez.

Odiaba estar ahí, ya no podía seguir fingiendo felicidad por un matrimonio arreglado. Se disculpó con los invitados con los que estaba hablando y se dirigió al patio trasero de la mansión. Apenas vio el verde pasto a su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, los juegos, las aventuras que vivió ahí junto con sus entrañables amigos permanecían en su mente, y no solo eso, la promesa de casarse con cierta morena también revivió en ese instante. Maldición, ¿por qué debía ser tan sumisa? ¡Lo odiaba! Si tan solo aquella chica de ojos azules estuviese ahí le daría el suficiente valor de enfrentarse a su padre. Pero no estaba. Se había ido... para siempre... O bien, eso creyó Asami hasta que unas manos la tomaron de la cadera y la acorralaron contra una de los postes que adornaban la fachada de la mansión, lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos ojos de igual color que el mar, unos labios chocolate y un cabello corto que se asemejaba al azabache de su amante. ¿Sería ella? ¿Realmente había vuelto o era un producto de su mente? Y supo que no eran alucinaciones cuando sintió aquello labios que reconocería donde fuese que estuviese besarla como solo Korra podía hacerlo. Si. Si era ella. Había venido. Dios, no podía estar más feliz. Pero como un balde de agua fría, Asami recordó algo que en sus fantasías no había calculado: Su amante era una rebelde cuya cabeza tenía precio y, en ese lugar, habían comandantes, policías y guardaespaldas que reconocían a la morena a kilómetros de distancia.

— Korra, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Te pueden asesinar si te ven! — Le reprochó Asami apenas dejó sus labios libres.

— Si realmente me importara mi vida, no haría lo que hago... Asami. Además, en estos momentos, tú eres más importante que eso. — Susurró Korra sujetando las blancas y delicadas manos de la heredera. — Vine hasta aquí para llevarte conmigo, Asami. Vamos, escapemos juntas, veamos el mundo. Solo seremos tú y yo, nada de clases, nada de sangre. Solamente dos personas que se aman.

— Acepto. — Dijo la chica de verdes ojos.

— Sé que quieres mucho a tu padre y que es muy difícil para ti esta decisión pero... — En ese momento Korra se percató de la respuesta afirmativa de la condesa. — Espera ¿Dijiste que si?

— Claro que acepto irme contigo. — Contestó entre risas la heredera.

— Wow, ¿así de rápido es? Pues en ese caso, ¡¿qué estamos esperando?! — Con la fuerza que la caracterizaba, Korra tomó a Asami y la alzó dándole vueltas. — ¡No he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida!

Y para sellar aquella promesa, ambas mujeres se besaron. Asami estaba dispuesta a irse con Korra, ella era su debilidad y como había pensado, si la veía, tendría el valor para desobedecer a su padre e irse con ella. Mandó todo al demonio con ese simple beso que recibió como saludo. Estaban en pleno beso cuando se escuchó el sonido del cristal romperse. Ambas chicas voltearon y sintieron un frío recorrerles la espada. Ahí, con cara de pocos amigo y listo para gritar, estaba Hiro Sato, el padre de Asami.

— Tú... ¡aléjate de mi hija! — Ordenó el conde con furia mientras empujaba a Korra y ponía a su hija detrás suya.

— ¡Auch! — Gritó la morena al sentir el piso contra sus glúteos. — ¡Asami!

— ¡Korra! — Chilló la condesa al ver que su padre sacaba un arma.

— Tú... Eres tú... La mugrosa que atacó a mi linda Asami con ese zorro y quien le llenó de ideas estúpidas la cabeza. — Habló Hiro realmente enojado. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí con mi hija?!

— Para empezar: Yo no ataqué a Asami con ningún zorro, que Iroh le haya dicho otra cosa no es mi problema. Dos: Vine aquí porque me pienso llevar a Asami. — Declaró abiertamente la morena quitándose la capucha que traía dejando exhibir su rostro. — ¡Y planeo hacerlo ahora mismo!

Y tan rápido como pudo, Korra empezó a reunir todo el fuego que pudo en su boca lista para lanzarlo contra Hiro, pero no contó con que él fuese más rápido y le disparara. La morena al escuchar el disparo, se movió lo más rápido que pudo, por pura suerte solo le raspó el brazo, pero la fuerza fue suficiente como para arrancarle el brazalete de la Tribu Agua que había portado consigo desde siempre. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse y de nuevo escuchó más disparos, como pudo, alzó un muro de tierra lo suficientemente grueso como para que las balas no lo atravesaran, se escondió ahí y empezó a pesar lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aire? No, las balas lo rompían, ¿fuego? Ni pensarlo a menos que quisiera hacer una gran explicación, ¿agua? No, muy lenta y poco fiable. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Ella era un avatar, por dios! ¡Tenía el poder de los cuatro elementos y aun así estaba aprisionada como un ratón! No. No. Debía enfréntalo cara a cara, debía hacerlo por Asami. Se la llevaría aunque perdiese un ojo, brazo, pierna, lo que fuera, pero se la iba a llevar. Así, Korra se armó de valor y salió de su escondite, corrió en dirección a Hiro y rezó porque las balas no le dieran. Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Dolor y sangre fue lo que vio la morena en su hombro y parte de su cuerpo. Le había dado, no en ningún órgano vital, pero si estaba bastante herida, en ese estado no podría llevarse a Asami con ella... le había fallado.

No sabía que pensar, su padre estaba apuntando con arma a Korra, los minuto fueron segundos para ella, antes su morena estaba resguardada atrás de un muro de tierra, pero ahora, estaba gravemente herida frente a su padre. Y cuando vio que su progenitor le estaba apuntando justamente en la cabeza entró en pánico, ¿iba a permitir que su padre asesinara a la única persona que amaba? Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, tomó una de las rocas más grandes que encontró del suelo y, antes de que Hiro pudiese tirar del gatillo, Asami lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Había salvado a Korra, pero al precio de lastimar a su propio padre. Apenas se recuperó del shock inicial, fue directo donde estaba la morena, sangraba bastante y su brazo lucia mal, pero su vida no corría peligro y eso hasta cierto punto le alivió. Pero ahí no acabó todo, alguien más estaba ahí, Iroh. Ambas chicas se pusieron pálidas y Korra frunció el ceño al ver al general mirarlas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras bebía una copa de vino.

— Iroh, ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Asami mientras ayudan a Korra a pararse.

— Si tratas de evitar que me lleve a Asami, juro que haré lo imposible para lograr... — Pero las palabras de la morena fueron interrumpidas por el general.

— Yo no he venidos a detenerlas... — Acercándose a Asami, le entregó un mapa y una maleta con sus pertenencias. — Necesitaras esto si quieren ir por barco.

— Iroh... — Susurró la condesa impresionada por aquel gesto.

— Y más vale que se apresuren si no quieren que los invitados se den cuenta que faltamos. — Comentó el joven de ojos miel dándole un último abrazo a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo lo...? — Pero de nuevo, Iroh habló.

— Ya sabía yo quien te visitaba por las noches, no era normal que me sonrieras y actuaras como una joven recién casada. — Explicó el hombre sonriéndole. — Korra.

— Bebé Iroh.

— Cuida mucho de Asami, si la haces llorar te perseguiré con mi ejército hasta el fin del mundo. — Amenazó el general con un tono humorístico.

— Acepto el reto. — Contestó la morena digna en ella.

— Ahora, váyanse. Yo me encargo de todo lo demás. — Dijo Iroh alejándose de su amiga y su, ahora, novia.

— Agárrate, Asami, un brazo no me sirve y tengo agujeros en el cuerpo, pero podré soportar tu peso. — Advirtió Korra con una sonrisa.

— Jamás cambias... — Musitó la chica de ojos verdes tomándole el cuello a la morena y aferrándose bien.

— ¡Allá vamos! — Gritó la rebelde antes de que un semi-tornado las envolviera y sacara de ahí.

Esa fue la última vez que alguno de sus amigos supo algo de ellas dos, a partir de ese día Korra y Asami desaparecieron de mapa. Como si jamás hubiesen existido.

=== Tres años más tarde ===

El sol se alzaba como en todas las mañanas, la brisa fresca del mar penetraba por unas cortinas que se movían por el aire. En una cama se podían apreciar dos cuerpos femeninos, uno de color chocolate y el otro de tez lechosa. Ambos cuerpos se acariciaban por debajo de las sabanas y se podía escuchar risas picaras, en el suelo yacían las ropas de ambas chicas, unas azules provenientes de la exista Tribu Agua del Sur, y otras más de la época con adornos de tuercas. Asami y Korra habían estado disfrutando mucho esa noche y entre comentarios de cama no dejaban de rememora los actos que sucedieron con el astro nocturno de testigo. La morena le sonreía a su novia con una inocencia tremenda, aquel simple acto calentaba el corazón de la ex-condesa y, sin detenerse a pensar, besó aquellos labios que tanto le gustaba probar, fue un beso dulce y casto en comparación con los que se suscitaron esa misma noche, pero no por ello con falta de sentimiento. No. Ambas eran felices ahora. Podían estar juntas sin el peso de la sangre o del estatus social de nadie. Solo eran ellas dos como tanto habían soñado.

Después de marcharse de Ciudad República, decidieron esperar a que las heridas de Korra sanasen para después partir a ver el mundo. Y así fue. Apenas la morena pudo mover su brazo y las heridas en su abdomen sanaron, se subieron al primer barco que zarpó e iniciaron su viaje. Vieron cosas extraordinarias y aprendieron cosas que jamás habían pensado lograr saber. Korra se dedicó a entrenarse como un "Avatar" siguiendo los libros antiguos que habían obtenido en su viaje, aprendió demasiadas cosas: Habían otras formas de controlar los elementos, extensiones de ellos como el metal, que era una forma más avanzada de la tierra control, el relámpago, que pertenecía al fuego, la sangre control, extensión del agua y, por último, el oxígeno que era básicamente aire control. Por parte de Asami, se empeñó en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías, la revolución industrial junto con la francesa era una oportunidad inigualable para que sus inventos e investigaciones surgieran a la luz, ella junto con Korra fumaron una corporación llamada "Industrias Futuro" que se dedicaba a crear nuevos aparatos tecnológico para la ayuda de los aldeanos a costos algo más decentes. Si, la vida de ambas era buena, pero no tanto como estar juntas por fin.

Korra y Asami decidieron que ya era hora de pararse y desayunar algo, así que eso hicieron. Se vistieron, bañaron y desayunaron algo que la joven Sato preparó, a la morena no se le daba bien las habilidades culinarias. Se sentaron e ingirieron los alimentos teniendo una charla de lo más agradable, dentro de poco regresarían a Ciudad República después de haber estado fuera por más de tres años sin saber nada de ellas. Se sentían felices de volver aunque sea de visita puesto que su hogar ya estaba en las playas londinenses, ahí habían construido una modesta casita donde planeaban tener una familia, quizá adoptar a una niña, Asami y Korra siempre quisieron tener una. La morena miró a su amada ingeniero, le tomó la mano y la besó con ternura. Sus sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, ya no se tenían que esconder en el velo nocturno para amarase, ahora podía gritar que amaba a esa sensual mujer de cabellera negra larga y ojos verdes cual esmeralda. Ya no más amarse por las noches, ahora, podían amarse por todos los días el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
